El mejor de todos mis cumpleaños, Kagome
by Valen-C
Summary: como es la despedida de Kikyo, los sentimientos cambiantes de Inuyasha hacia Kagome. -KAGOME: el mejor cumple de mi vida y el regalo tambien *querido HANYOU*


Diclamer: inuyasha no me pertenece, pero la historia si es de mi propia autoría

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC… ASI QUE SI NO LES GUSTA DISCULPEN

MI CUMPLEAÑOS EL MEJOR DE TODOS

(KAGOME POV)

Yo lloraba a mares en mi habitación, la tenue luz de la lamparita de mi cuarto me recordaba a esa noche en la era feudal con la fogata encendida en la casa de la anciana Kaede. El prefería a Kikyo mil veces que a mi y se que no hay otro lugar mas en su corazón para mi, solo estaba ''ella''

::::FLASH-BACK::::

_Era tarde en la noche yo dormía pacíficamente, yo tenía el sueño ligero, es decir, me despertaba si alguien me tocaba, escuchaba un ruido, etc. Esa noche me despertó la luz de las caza almas de Kikyo llevando algunas almas para poder moverse, Inuyasha estaba alerta como siempre ante cualquier peligro él siempre velaba mi sueño ecepto esa noche fue donde Kikyo para regalarle algunas palabras de amor y unos cuantos besos como lo ha hecho antes, por dios ya no se cuan MASOQUISTA soy al ver a la pareja amarse y mientras lloro detrás de un miserable árbol sufriendo como siempre, al saber que él no siente nada más que cariño fraternal hacia mi…_

_-Inuyasha, quieres ir conmigo al infierno después de que todo esto acabe?-pregunto ella como lo más natural del mundo ella sabia que me encontraba allí detrás de ese árbol llorando como alma en pena._

_-Claro Kikyo, mi vida te pertenece por eso es que hare lo que me pidas… Recuerda que siempre te amare- eso me derrumbo totalmente comencé a sollozar mas alto de lo que debía._

_Razón por la cual Inuyasha despertó de su ensoñación._

_-Kagomeee!-grito el al saber que comencé a correr, correr hacia el pozo para ir a mi época y poder llorar en paz-Adiós Kikyo- se despidió para comenzar a correr detrás de mi._

_-Inu …yasha …adiós para siempre ya que se que la prefieres a ella…-se despidió con un susurro al viento que solo yo lo pude escuchar. Eso me hizo feliz por un momento hasta que…_

_-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- volvió a gritar para tratar de pararme. _

_-INUYASHAAA!...-_

_-HAY NOO!- grito agustiado sabiendo lo que vendría.(N/A: lluvia de abajos! XD )_

_-ABAJO,ABAJO,ABAJO,ABAJO,ABAJO, ABAJO,ABAJO TE JURO QUE TE IRAAS CON TU HERMOSA KIKYO AL INFIERNO! IDIOTAAA! AABAAJOOOOOOOOO!- y asi quedo el en un hoyo de 20 metro bajo la tierra, prácticamente lo mande al infierno con su querida Kikyo._

_-MALDICION KAGOMEEE!- grito el con todas sus fuerzas yo seguía corriendo hacia el pozo._

::::FIN-FLASH-BACK::::

Hací fue como llegue a mi cuarto llorando lo único que me alegraba un poco era que no volveria a verla, jamás ella lo susurro al viento como una promesa hacia el amor que siento hacia Inuyasha y que mañana era mi cumpleaños.

En la mañana siguiente:

-Hermana feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Souta eufórico

-Querida, feliz día – dijo mi mamá feliz también

-Gracias Ma! ..SOTA!- agradeci y grite cuando mi hermanito se abalanzo sobre mi y cai de la cama.

-Felicidades KAGOME!- dijo el abuelo

Después de que se fueran comencé a buscar en el armario a ver que me ponía para ese dia tan especial, ya hace un año que conocía a Inuyasha y pensar que al pricipio lo odiaba a muerte… pero como dicen por allí del amor hay un solo paso y yo comprobé esa teoría al enamorarme de Inu-Baka. Por fin encontré el vestido que me había comprado hace un mes para la ocasión era un vestido a colores: marrón, celeste, rosa y verde hermoso y valió una fortuna valio la pena al 100 por ciento.

(FIN KAGOME POV)

-EN LA ERA SENGOKU-

Era otra mañana tranquila en el sengoku los ajaron entonaban la misma canción todas la mañana, el viento soplaba algo fuerte y atraía a unas nubes algo oscuras y…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, eso duele Sango-grito un Hanyou enojado mientras una exterminadora de demonios le curaba las heridas que le provoco la lluvia de abajos de Kagome.

Bueno no era tan traquila después de todo.

-Hay cállate ya Inuyasha, te han atravesado el estomago unas 3 o 4 veces, te han roto el brazo y casi mueres unas cuantas veces y te quejas mucho por las medicinas de la época de la señorita Kagome- dice un monje poniéndole un pie en la cabeza al hanyou harto de sus quejas.

-Callate Miroku- dijo frio

-De no ser por tu culpa y de la señorita Kikyo la señorita Kagome estaría aquí- dijo el monje

-Feh!-respondió

El hanyou aparte de sus quejas ha estado muy pensativo desde la noche las palabras de Kikyo -_Inu …yasha …adiós para siempre ya que se que la prefieres a ella…- _gracias a su desarrollado oído logro escuchar la promesa al viento… ese pobre susurro que escucho lo entristecieron demasiado.

-Inuyasha…?- pregunta Sango

-Inuyasha?- vuelve a preguntar pregunta otra vez enojándose

-INUYASHA ABAJO!- dice Sango provocando un escalofrio a Inuyasha haciendo que este reaccione

-Que quieres Sango?- pregunto calmadamente sorprendiendo a TODOS.

-Andas en tu mundo no?- pregunta Miroku

-…- Inuyasha

-NOO?- pregunta ahora Shippo

-Emmm… algo- dice pensativo

-Idiota- susurra Shippo

-CALLATE YA ENANO- dice algo exasperado

-EN LA EPOCA MODERNA-

-Mamá! Ya esta el pastel!- dice Souta desde la cocina

-Ya voy Souta- se apresura la señora Higurashi

La torta es de dos niveles con nevado verde y blanco pero falta algo… las VELAS!

-Dios nos faltan las velas, los regalos , los pasapalos, las bebidas, las chuche ooooooh! Y LA DECORACION!- dijo asustada la señora desde la cocina acordándose de todas las cosas que debía comprar-SOUTA, PAPÀ NOS VAMOS AL CENTRO COMERCIAL A COMPRAR LAS COSAS… KAGOME QUEDATE PARA QUE QUEDES PRECIOSA HIJA Y SI VIENE INUYASHA QUE TE AYUDE CON EL PASTEL..- dijo la señora Higurashi a punto de irse con el abuelo y Souta-ADIOS HIJA VENIMOS COMO A LAS …*reviso el reloj* 6:30 pm – se despidieron

-Con mama olvidándolo todo…-suspiro cansada-Sera mas difícil cuidarla cuando anciana, hablando de ancianas como estarán Kaede, los demás e…

-Inuyasha?- dice un susurro

-Si e Inu…- suspiro triste de parte de ella y un estremecimiento de parte de Inuyasha en la puerta trasera

-Ellos están bien… y yo no tanto Kag-se escucha un susurro muy débil… casi como el mismo viento.

El esta en la puerta trasera triste por lo que ha hecho a Kagome medito bastante para llegar a la conclusión de que __la ama con todo su corazón humano-demonio_ _

-Qui.. Quien diablos esta allí?- pregunto con voz temblorosa mientras se daba la vuelta-RESPONDA O LLAMOA LA POLOCIA!-

Inuyasha paso atravesando la sala para entrar a la cocina y taparle la boca y los ojos a Kagome, la cual pataleaba sin sentino para atacar a su ''agresor''

-BAJAME, YAA SUELTAME!- gritaba con todo el aire de sus pulmones hasta qudarse casi ronca. Pasaron el pozo y al otro lado Inuyasha se hecho a correr hasta llegar a un lago.

-Mientras con los demás *sengoku*-

-Que estará haciendo Inu-Baka?- pregunta Shippo al monje Miroku

-Ah cosas con la señoita Kagome…-suspiro pervertido*MIROKU* golpe Hiraikotsu *MIROKU SUFRIENDO* como se llama la obra:

-MONJE PERVERTIDO!- ding ding GANA SANGO.

-CASA HIGURASHI-

-Queridaaaa! Llegamos- dice la seño. H

-No esta, mamá… a lo mejor el amigo orejas de perro se la llevo-

-Si debe ser eso- suspiro cansado- no importa, mañana vendrá y le daremos todo esto para que celebre en la época de las guerras feudales.

-INU & KAG-

-Bajame yaaa, estoy cansada.-

-Feh!-

-Esta bien- gruñido de ella

(INUYASHA POV)

Ella seguía pidiéndome que la bajara porque la llevaba como un saco de patatas en el hombro. Habiamos llegado a lasaguas termales que encontré hace una semana era hermoso brotaba luz haciendo que el geiser erupcionara cada hora y que las luciérnagas brillaban… un momento me estoy poniendo cursi no?

-Kag llegamos…- susurre

-Al fin! OwO que hermoso Inuyasha- sus ojos brillaron con gran ilusión

-Feh!... le dije a Kaede que cocinara las cosas que le traje para esto asi que no te ilusiones mucho Kagome-

Ella me miraba con brillo de gratitud en las bañeras de chocolate de sus ojos, lucia hermosa con ese vestido de colores y sus zapatillas rosas.

-Bien ¡A COMER!- dije viendo la comida caliente

-Esta delicioso!- me dijo ella

-Si…-

Me mira raro…

-Que quieres?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Nada- suspiro –Solo que esto es tan,tan…-comienza a llorar-Gracias Inu…

-Por que lloras Kagome?-pregunto con preucupacion- No te gusto verdad- baje la mirada

-No, no lloro por eso lloro por alegría INU!-eso dio miedo y lo de _inu_ con eso me estremesi hasta los huesos.

-Disculpa por lo de Kikyo… ella prometió no volver.-dije arrepentido

-Eso es raro, tu disculpándote primero creería que Sesshomaru mata a Rin.-dijo extrañada por mi actitud

Lentamente me fui acercando a su boca esa con la que he soñado tantas veces hacer mia, esos labios rosa palido algo carnosos que he querido morder. Me fui acercando y ella a mi antes de besarla me psaron 2 bellas palabras por la mente _ai shiteru KAGOME._

-Ai Shiteru quería Kagome-

-Tambien te amo Inu-

(FIN INUYASHA POV)

Asi se besaron apasionadamente entregándose esa noche de otoño en _cuerpo-alma-corazon-mente_ para ser uno un INU-KAG

_TE AMO KAG-TE AMO INU _

_FIN _

**SI UDS. QUIEREN HAGO OTRO CAPI SOLO VALE 5 REVIEWS**

**^^ POR FA NO LES CUESTA NADA Y ADEMAS SI QUIEREN DECIR LOS ERRORES QUE TENGO POR FAVOR LO HAGAN **

**CHAU…**


End file.
